Nervous
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Most kids get nervous when wanting to tell their parents something important. But, it's a pretty different kind of nervous when you come out of the closet to them. Roger, of course, is terrified to tell his father is sexual orientaion.


Saying Roger was nervous was an understatement. The red head was completely and utterly terrified. Doug had tried, in vein, to calm his red headed boyfriend, but Roger would keep panicking himself over the silliest things. The brown haired boy understood Roger's nervousness, he was nervous himself, but Roger had more riding on this, and Doug understood that too. It had been a good four years since Roger had last seen his father, though they did talk through the phone and through e-mail. Roger and Doug were going up for a weekend visit, so Roger could reconnect with his father, Jason Klotz, and so Doug could meet his boyfriends father.

Both Roger's mother and Doug's parents reactions to their relationship, weren't the best, though Mr. and Mrs. Funnie took it better then Mrs. Klotz. Tentatively, Doug had suggested they join PFLAG, to help get some support and to for them understand that they weren't alone. Of course, this suggestion had happened after Mrs. Klotz blew up at the both of them in a full blown panic induced furry. Both were hoping that Mr. Klotz would be a little more open minded about their situation and happier with it.

"Roger, it's gonna be okay, your father will still love you regardless of anything, and from what you've told me about him, he seems pretty tolerant," Doug soothed, hand curling around Roger's. Roger's larger hand squeezed Doug's for comfort.

"You don't know that Funnie, he could kill both us for this," Roger growled out, anger and nervous energy mixing. Doug rolled his eyes before the train they were on shuddered before they felt it lurch to a stop. Both grunted and stood up to grab their luggage and exited the train as quickly as they could. If they hadn't grabbed each others hands, they would have lost each other in the thick crowed of people. As soon as they had gotten to the main area in the train station, the crowd dispersed as quickly as it had gathered.

"So, where do we look?" Doug asked, eyebrow raised curiously. Before Roger could respond, a deep raspy voice called out to him.

"Roger!" Both boys turned to see a tall, red haired man come scurrying over to them, a big grin on his slightly aged face.

"Dad," Roger replied giddily as his father swooped him into a hug. Doug stared as the father and son reunited, pointing out the similarities between them. Roger seemed to take more of his mother's physical looks then his fathers, but Roger laughed like his dad, smiled like him, and had the older mans red hair and height.

"Who's this Roger?" Mr. Klotz asked, stopping to look over at Doug. The brown haired boy flushed and gave the older man a shy smile.

"Hi, Mr. Klotz, my names Doug Funnie. I'm a, friend of Roger's. He asked me to come with him. I hope you don't mind," Doug replied, shy smile turning shyer as he toed the ground with his left foot. Mr. Klotz grinned happily and threw an arm around his son, giving him a side hug.

"Damn boy, you sure know how to pick your friends. You better be keepin' this one 'round," Mr. Klotz said with a warm, happy chuckle. Doug shifted shyly, but curiously looked at the older man. The man seemed to be a happier, lighter, more at ease version of Roger. Roger blushed deeply before playfully shoving his father.

"Dad, stop teasin' me," Roger said with a snicker, his anxiousness momentarily eased with being near his father again.

"But you're so easy," Mr. Klotz said, grinning. Both chuckled before Roger glanced over at Doug. The younger boy gave him a pointed look and the red head sighed loudly. Mr. Klotz didn't notice, grabbing Roger's back pack and started to turn away.

"Dad, wait," Roger said, nerves acting up again. Mr. Klotz stopped moving away and turned to his only child.

"Yeah Roger?" Jason asked, generally curious about his son. The older man had made a point to make sure he was always there for his son when they began talking again. Years of being to busy at work and then stooping so low as not to see his only child made the older man guilty as hell, which prompted asking Roger to come up to visit for a four day weekend.

"I have to tell you something, but promise not to get mad," Roger said shifting carefully. Both Roger and Doug had agreed before hand to tell Mr. Klotz at the train station, just in case dealing with the confession went south. It'd be an easy escape for the both of them. A slight warning went off in Jason's head, and he briefly wondered if Roger had done something wrong, but he'd be patient with this, he always the more patient of Roger's parents.

"I wont be made at you kiddo, what is it?" Jason asked patiently, nervously, the thought of a terminal illness popping into his head at that moment. Roger swallowed heavily before he answered his father.

"Doug and I, um, are more then friends dad. We've been datin' about six months now. Don't be angry," Roger replied, biting his lower lip till it almost bled. Doug's hand slid into his, squeezing it for support. Roger squeezed back while Jason noticed the move. He surprised both of them by looking very relaxed.

"Oh, is that all? Congratulations boys, how 'bout we go out to dinner to celebrate before goin' home?" Jason said with a happy laugh. Both boys stood there silently, mouths agape, before Roger broke their silence with a whoop of joy and ended up hugging his dad. They went to dinner and actually had a great time, laughing and having a great conversation about sports and school. Over all, the whole coming out to his father ordeal went pretty well, for both of them. Jason had automatically started treating Doug as another son the moment he found out and ended up spoiling him along with Roger that weekend. All in all, it had been a surprisingly good weekend for all three of them.


End file.
